


feel a bit like an idiot but nothing new there

by peerieweirdo



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peerieweirdo/pseuds/peerieweirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes people trip over<br/>sometimes craigslist ads are made</p>
            </blockquote>





	feel a bit like an idiot but nothing new there

Laura was late. Like really _really_ late. Like, so late that if she didn’t hurry up, she wouldn’t even make the _end_ of the lecture. 

Note to self: never let LaFontaine test out their sleeping tonic on you the night before you have a morning class. 

Actually, just never let LaFontaine test anything out on you ever. It never ends well. 

As Laura rushed across campus, her stomach started rumbling, but she didn’t have time to grab something to eat. She _really_ needed to go to this class, their midterm was only a few weeks away. 

She ran, her backpack bouncing on her back and her arms swinging wildly. Running was not her forte. 

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw the English Lit building come into view. A quick check of her watch told her that she could still catch the last twenty minutes. 

Rushing up the stairs, Laura didn’t realise she’d fallen until she found herself lying on the concrete steps with a pain in her knee. 

“Oh my god,” she heard someone say, as she started laughing uncontrollably. 

“Are you okay?” the pale face of a girl leaning over her came into view. Her dark hair fell over her face and her brow was creased in worry. Laura couldn’t reply, instead clutching her stomach and laughing even harder. 

The girl extended a hand and Laura took it, getting up from the stairs. Her knee still hurt, and the fabric of her jeans was ripped.

“I’m fine,” Laura said, still laughing to herself. For some reason her natural reaction to embarrassing herself in front of an attractive girl was to laugh it off. 

“You should be more careful,” the girl gave a small smile and wow it was beautiful. 

“I will,” Laura grinned. Then she realised why she was rushing in the first place. “Oh my god I am really late, thank you so much but I have to go.” 

And with that she bolted up the stairs into the lecture hall. 

* * *

**crushes on strangers** : omg laf i fell on the stairs to the lit building and i started cackling to myself

**crushes on strangers:** some girl helped me up and i was still laughing this is why i can’t make friends

**lafonBRAIN:** That’s hilarious, are you okay?

**crushes on strangers:** feel a bit like an idiot but nothing new there

* * *

It had been two days since the incident on the steps, and Laura still hadn’t completely forgotten about it. 

She kept reimagining the situation, creating a universe where she’d been able to stay for longer talking to the mystery girl. In this version she was funny and smooth and totally got her number. 

As she stared blankly at her textbook, her mind once again wandered, redoing the conversation mentally. 

_“You should be more careful.”_

_“Yeah, I know, I fall a lot. I was late for my lecture, but it’s probably just ending anyway so wanna get coffee or something?”_

_“Yeah sure.”_

_“I’m Laura.”_

_“I’m…”_

And that was where it stopped. Because what was her name? Laura kept thinking about it, but no name seemed to fit her. She wasn’t an Anna or a Meghan or a Victoria.

“Hey, Laura?” 

She was jerked out of her thoughts by LaFontaine barging into her dorm room. She really should teach people to knock. 

“Yeah?” 

“I found something you’re gonna be interested in,” they said, walking over to Laura’s desk and wiggling the computer mouse to boot it up. 

“What?” 

“Just wait.” 

They typed something in before smiling victoriously and gesturing to the screen. Laura leaned over to read it. 

 

**_girl at english lit building_ **

 

_you were the young girl (late teens/early 20’s?) wearing a blue top and a cardigan who tripped on the steps of the lit building of silas university_

_i helped you up and you were laughing about it_

_i was too shy to ask your name and you ran away as soon as you were on your feet_

_i hope you find this and email me_

_carmillakarnstein1698@silasu.org_

 

Laura couldn’t believe this. That had to be her, right? The girl had put up a craigslist ad to find her. 

Carmilla. 

As soon as she read it, Laura realised that that was the perfect name for her. 

“Are you gonna email her?” LaF asked. 

“I don’t know if I should. I mean what if we meet up and I’m not as cool as she thinks I am?” 

“I thought you’d say that. I’ve already emailed her.” 

"Wait,  _what?!"_

* * *

 

**crushes on strangers:** guess who has a date!!!!!!!!!

**lafonBRAIN:** knew it

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically stolen from a tumblr post but i thought it was cute so


End file.
